and if we were there
by esthleim
Summary: Entah kenapa, Sakura selalu mengajakmu bicara. [Sasuke, Sakura]


Entah kenapa, Sakura selalu mengajakmu bicara. Sementara kau duduk merosot di bangkumu, menyembunyikan tanganmu yang bermain _video games_ di bawah meja kelas bahkan saat istirahat, gadis rambut pink itu akan duduk di sampingmu, menggeser terlalu dekat dan mulai berceloteh tak keruan tanpa preambul.

Dan kau akan mendengarkan.

-x-

Biasanya kupingmu cukup selektif dalam mendengarkan Sakura. Perkataan ini itu yang mengkritikmu tentang gayamu yang berantakan, caramu menghiraukan pelajaran dan nilai sempurna yang terus kau dapatkan kau biarkan berlalu begitu saja, telingamu kebal. Kadang kau bahkan membiarkannya duduk dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas mejamu, untuk kemudian tersenyum padamu tanpa alasan dan menepuk-nepuk sisi kepalamu yang rambutnya tidak mencuat tajam melawan gravitasi. Membuat ponimu turun menyembunyikan kilat matamu terancam mengambang ke permukaan, memantulkan rasa sayang atas hati yang kau pendam.

Tak lama, mungkin Sakura akan sadar akan perbuatannya sendiri dan bersemu malu, mirip dengan warna rambutnya sendiri. Kau berusaha tidak melihat hal ini bila tidak ingin lama-lama memandang punggungnya yang berlalu keluar dari kelas. Biasanya setelah itu kau akan mencari Naruto untuk menyeretnya ke kantin untuk makan, makan dengan tomat yang banyak karena wajah Sakura mematikan indra pengecapmu yang asam sehingga kau bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tomat.

Tapi kali ini, di saat kelas kosong, kau sedang dalam pertarungan ritmis melawan _big boss_, jarimu lincah di _console_ di tanganmu sementara dari sudut matamu kau bisa melihat kaki Sakura mendekat, parfum ceri menusuk yang dipakainya.

"Aku lagi suka dengan seseorang, Sasuke-kun~"

Ketika jarimu berhenti di udara untuk sepersekian sekon, sebelum meng-quick save bagian itu, dan mereset ulang, mereset ulang console itu dengan kukumu yang entah kenapa bertatih-tatih menarik pelatuk slot on-offnya, kau tidak mendongak untuk tahu bagaimana inilah aura yang biasa dikeluarkan orang saat jatuh cinta kini mengerumuni Sakura, yang kemudian tertawa dengan centil dan berlalu tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Naruto mungkin tak dapat membaca ekspresimu yang datar sembari engkau menatap papan tulis, saat lima menit kemudian guru pengganti datang.

Namun ia tahu lirikan matamu yang kadang mengintip punggung Sakura, dan sudut mata hijau itu sendiri yang diam-diam juga mengutil di balik punggung anak laki-laki sekelasnya yang ia taksir sepanjang kelas kimia yang membosankan.

-x-

Kau berbeda dari Naruto. Kau berbeda dari mereka berdua maupun teman-teman mereka (yang somehow adalah teman-temanmu juga). Kau punya mobil sedan hitam yang kau modifikasi sendiri, yang kau jaga agar tetap harum tanpa bau keringat Naruto maupun bocah-bocah yang sering melompat seenaknya meminta tumpanganmu. Kau membuat tempat duduk di samping pengemudi (dirimu) lebih rendah dan dengan bantalan ekstra. Saat beberapa kali Naruto duduk di situ, pirang itu mungkin menyadarinya namun mengatupkan mulut yang lancang (karena Naruto tahu, tahu desperasimu dalam hal-hal yang kecil).

Yang membuat hatimu sedikit pedih (mungkin risih) adalah ketika Sakura selalu memilih untuk duduk di belakang setiap bukan hanya kalian berdua yang ada di atas kendaraan. Siapapun, kecuali Sakura dan sinisme kewanitaan yang khasnya membuatnya hanya akan berkicau dari bangku belakang, sementara kau meringis saat Naruto melompat di kursi sampingmu dan menyentak seat beltnya, memutar-mutar kendali volume agar musik dalam mobilmu membahana hingga keluar. Namun kau menahan kumplen-mu sendiri demi orang yang meminta dikeraskan saat lagu itu bermain.

Malam itu, toh, saat geng kalian berada di atas mobilmu dan bereuforia habis menghabiskan uang di mall tak jauh dari rumah, penyanyi dalam kotak radio itu bernanyi, _maybe i don't have the strength to let you go-_, sehingga kau refleks ingin mematikannya, namun tanganmu bergerak memutar channel radio lain saja.

Walaupun orang-orang di kursi belakang termasuk pitch feminin yang kau tau memprotesnya, kau menghargai akting Naruto untuk menjulurkan lidahnya akan 'lagu barusan yang ia anggap sangat klise, Sakura-chan, kupikir seleramu lebih bagus dari itu!' sementara ia menatap pantulan wajahmu di kaca samping pengemudi yang termangu menyembunyikan mulutmu di balik tapak tanganmu, sementara kalian semua terjebak dalam kemacetan dan gelap berhujan di luar.

Ketika Sakura dengan remote yang kau sediakan memencet kembali lagu itu diulang, kau hanya mendengarkan decit wiper yang menghapus titik-titik air yang semakin deras itu, mengucur dari langit. Di antara cahaya dan klakson mobil lain yang tak sabar, kecamuk di hatimu reda menjadi sesuatu yang dekat seperti kesepian.

-x-

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, bila kau menyimpan semuanya itu terus-terusan, suatu hari semua itu akan bocor keluar. Merembes, tanpa kau sadari."

Naruto biasa memanggilmu keparat dan homo secara bergantian, namun di saat-saat seperti ini kau tahu di balik demeanornya yang berisik itu, ia adalah seorang sentimen yang lembut hatinya terhadap teman yang butuh pertolongan. Itulah mengapa Sakura menyukainya lebih daripadamu, yang tak pernah berkata apa-apa dan bila membuka mulutmu sekali saja, yang keluar hanyalah kritik pedas (seperti rok Sakura yang kependekan dan bahunya yang telanjang demi mengikuti mode ketika kalian mereka pergi ice-skating beramai-ramai, di luar. Sakura berakhir menyambut ajakan gentlemanly Naruto akan jaket di sekitar bahunya, wajah merah padam dan beranjak pulang tidak naik mobilmu)

Itulah mengapa dulu Sakura menyukainya daripadamu.

Kadang kau menyesali hal-hal seperti: mengapa kau masih bergaul dengan Naruto, karena interaksi yang kalian hasilkan hanyalah saling mendamprat dalam _private chatting room_ sekaligus konfesi-konfesi yang tak sampai seperti, "Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya menyukai Sakura" yang membuat tulisan '_typing..._' di bawah avatar Naruto berhenti sejenak, kau mendengus dan melemparkan handphone itu ke suatu celah di bawah tempat tidurmu. (Hanya untuk mengambilnya lagi sedikit menggapai ketika Naruto mem-ping-mu terus menerus agar membaca responnya)

[_"oh."_ Balasnya.

_"aku tidak pernah tahu"_ Setelah jeda beberapa menit

_"Maaf ya"_

tak lama kemudian setelah kau mengangkat alismu, kau berbaring menelungkup saja meratapi nasibmu, mengapa teman baikmu sendiri sempat menjadi objek afeksi cewek yang warnanya terpatri ke kelopak matamu setiap kali kau tidur. ]

Satu hal yang merelakan sedikit beban lepas dari punggungmu adalah bagaimana, keesokan harinya kalian semua pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama dan kau menjemput Sakura di depan rumahnya tepat pukul enam lima belas seperti biasa, dan Naruto tidak memperlakukanmu berbeda.

-x-

Kadang Naruto pulang lebih awal dari tempat bimbingan belajar khusus yang mereka ikuti bersama untuk kerja part-timenya, atau perlu melakukan sesuatu lagi di rumah. Kadang kau melambatkan otakmu sendiri mengerjakan soal untuk menunggu rambut pink yang bersusah dan mengaduh dan bertarung dengan soal-soal yang sama, jauh ke dalam malam karena guru kalian disiplin dan tidak akan membiarkan kalian pulang sebelum semua soal telah dikerjakan dengan benar.

"Tumben, Sasuke." kata sensei itu saat kau mengumpulkan kertas itu, lima menit setelah Sakura sampai ke soal terakhir yang tidak begitu sulit, dan kau menunggu di depan pintu sambil napas hangatmu mengepul ke udara. Tempat les itu akan segera tutup, dan kau dapat mendengar seruan pamitnya dan langkah-langkah yang lelah ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan kalian telah menguras otak lebih dari enam belas jam dengan mata pelajaran yang itu-itu saja.

"Ah-" Ia mendongak dari telepon selulernya ketika ia menyadari hujan deras di luar, dan kemudian ia menyadari bahwa kau masih menunggu, walaupun kau mengendarai mobil. Dan pipinya memerah (kau ingin berpura-pura kalau itu hanyalah efek musim gugur, namun Uchiha jarang bercanda). Ketika ia menurunkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga, kau menemukan dirimu di luar karakter bertanya, "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Ia mengangguk pelan, dan kau berjalan menuju hujan untuk mengambil payung di mobilmu.

-x-

Mau bagaimana juga, kalian dulu adalah teman lama. Di antara swing jazz yang kau putar lembut di radio mobilmu, malam dan hujan yang menderu serta sosoknya duduk di tempat duduk sampingmu, kau tak merasa diserang saat ia bertanya di sela semua itu. "Kau punya seseorang yang kau suka, Sasuke?"

Jalanan licin. Kau mengendalikan mobilmu dengan hati-hati, dan jawaban itu tersandung begitu saja keluar dari mulutmu. "Ada. Tapi orang itu tak suka padaku balik."

Jika waktu itu tidak hujan, mungkin kau dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di jendela, yang menerawang. Tapi kau melewatkan ini semua untuk melihat ke depan.

"Oh. Sudah berapa lama kau menyukainya?"

_Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu,_ kau ingin menantangnya, namun ia kini duduk di sebelahmu. Sendiri. Dan kalian berdua terperangkap dalam kotak besi sementara badai mengamuk di luar dan kau menyalakan penghangat lebih kencang. Sakura hanya memakai celana pendeknya.

"Dua setengah tahun."

Kedap-kedip lampu, kau berbelok ke kanan, tak begitu memikirkan jawabanmu, karena tanpa sadar mungkin kau telah selalu menghitung.

"...itu berarti 6 bulan setelah kita masuk SMA."

"Hmm-hmm."

Sakura merapatkan kakinya, dan menyender ke kaca jendela yang dingin, jari-jarinya yang dikikir menggambar benang kusut di atas embun di jendela.

"Memang apa yang membuat kau menyukainya?"

Kau menyentak tuas gigi itu lebih keras, memutar kendali sambil mengenali jalan. Mobil-mobil semakin sepi ke dalam malam dan curfew Sakura sudah di ambang batas. Pikiranmu sempat berputar menyusun kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Karena kau tidak pernah bisa tidak jujur kepadanya.

"...Kurasa, aku suka senyumnya. Aku tahu kalau dia sering memasang senyum yang bohong di sekitar orang lain. Tapi kalau aku yang membuatnya tersenyum, rasanya... senyumnya jadi jauh lebih indah."

_Wiper_ terus menyapu pandanganmu, kini air jatuh berderu-deru ke kaca depan. Namun kalian berdua sudah dekat.

"Tapi kita semua akan memencar di kuliah nanti, kan? Terus- apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan orang ini? Melepasnya?

...lagipula dia tidak suka padamu."

Tanpa bisa menghentikannya, kau mendengus dan tersenyum hambar. (Kau terbiasa memasang ekspresi ini, ingat).

"...Aku belum tahu. Siapa tahu saja..."

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika mobilmu akhirnya melambat dan berhenti di depan rumahnya, detak lampu yang berkedap-kedip mengisi keheningan ketika track jazz di pemutar lagunya berakhir. Samar-samar, kau bisa mengingat pilu tiupan saxophonenya yang sedari tadi tidak kau dengar. Hujan semakin reda di luar. _Wiper_ mobilmu melambat.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Sakura kemudian. Gerakannya sedikit lambat saat melepas sabuk pengaman, dan kau secara otomatis meraih payung yang sudah basah untuk mengantarnya keluar. Namun jemarinya yang halus menghentikan dirimu untuk bergerak lebih jauh, berat jarinya yang halus memegang kekuatan yang lebih di atasmu. "Trims, tapi aku berlari saja." Ujarnya, tanpa melihat langsung di matamu dan bergegas keluar dengan map di atas kepala.

Kau membatu menyaksikannya berlari masuk ke teduh teras rumahnya.

Setelah membuka kunci pintu rumahnya, Sakura menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk ke arahmu, mengangkat tangannya melambaikan sampai jumpa. Saat kau melambai balik, kau lupa kalau kaca film tidak akan membuatnya melihatmu. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kau termangu sebentar, merasakan tanganmu di stir yang membeku dan sedikit bergetar. Bahu yang basah ketika memayunginya tadi. Mungkin besok kau dan dia akan flu. Namun, rasanya hatimu tak sehambar tadi, walaupun kau tidak tahu mengapa.

Mungkin di lain waktu, kalian bisa berhenti berpura-pura.

Kau pun memutar kemudimu dan pulang.

...

...

...

_a/n : untuk #Iridiscence challenge di grup fb ffn world. _

_maaf fanfic ini bernuansa alay/galau (ada yang bilang kalau suasana hati author mempengaruhi karyanya hahahahha- #dibalang) _


End file.
